Thanksgiving
by klarolineobessesed
Summary: They are here for thanksgiving, but they decided to lay bottle. With no limitations, what could go wrong? Everything. Couples: Mabekah, Lextefan, delena, kelijah, klaroline, kennet.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Rebekah, tell us exactly what you felt the moment I asked you to be my wife?" Matt said, a smile so wide planted on his face, it light up the whole room, his eyes filled with love towards his wife. She smiled. Twenty years together and it seemed like they've been together a whole month with how much love they had for one another. She still remember the time when Matt decided to become a vampire. At first, she couldn't believe it, sure that matt's last wish was for Vampirism, but love makes you do things you weren't sure you would ever do. She would know. Everyone was coupled too. Elena with Damon, Stefan with Lexi **{let's pretend she's alive} **Kol with Bonnie, Her with Klaus, Elijah with Katherine, and Matt with Rebekah. It couldn't be more perfect.

As she looked around, a disbelieving expression was on her. She couldn't believe all things they faced, and survived sanely. Smiling, she started looking for Klaus, as she would know he wouldn't want to miss anything, but he wasn't there. Puzzled, she let it go, and lean back in the couch, waiting for Rebekah's answer.

"Um…" She blushed "well, I was very happy, and so glad you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives, and a little relieved as well, because I thought you would never ask me that" Rebekah looked at her feet, waiting for Matt to say something.. But as time stretched she started looking even more anxious for his respond. Finally, she looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't answering her. He was smiling. "Don't you want to say something" She finally snapped.

"I love you" he said. His eyes once again were full of love and adoration for his wife.

"I love you too" She said, leaning back so she against his chest. She looked at her. "Where is Nicklaus? Is he running late?"

"I don't know" she said. She was puzzled about why Nick wasn't here. He was always there in family holidays, ready to laugh at some embarrassing moment.

She heard a deep chuckle behind her "You missed me?"

"Nick! Where were you" She put her hands around his neck, hugging him.

"So you did miss me" He was still smiling –no- smirking.

She frowned "I was worried, you're always here in thanksgiving" she said, still feeling a little embarrassed over this kind of things.

"Hey" he said softly, grabbing he chin to lift her head up "You are allowed to worry about me, ok? I like it"

She smiled, happier than she'd been all day. She felt Klaus entwining their fingers together. Her smile broadened.

"This is sweet and everything but can we get back to this?" Rebekah said, an annoyed face on her face, but where no one could see, Caroline could see it. She was happy for her brother, glad that he founded love with her. Her heart melted a little.

"Yes, please. I think I threw up a little in my mouth" Wow, only Katherine pierce could kill a mood that powerful. Caroline turned to face Katherine, who had a smirked plastered on her face. She wanted to punch that smirk again.

"Remind me why I can't kill her?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Because Elijah is in love with her" Right.

"I still don't understand why, though. She's a bitch, who only cares about herself"

"I don't either. But that's just the way it is" Caroline sighed.

"I have an idea, let's play bottle!" Katherine said. Of course she wanted to play that. She was holding up a plastic bottle on her hand, looking at Caroline as if she was daring her to object.

"Ok" She challenged "But let's make it interesting. First, there are no rules. No limitations, no nothing. Dares can be anything_"_ Instantly, she felt Klaus tense. She looked at him, and saw a murderous look on his face. She tried again "Any sexual dares have to be with you partner"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kol cheered. Bonnie was next to him, the side of her face laying against his arm. She sighted.

"Seriously?" The look on her face was hilarious. Like a combination of anger and love. Kol hugged her. The same look Matt had was in his face. He laughed.

"Don't you want to?" He said. Bonnie stayed quiet.

"So everyone wants to play? No objection?" Everyone nodded. Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caroline**

Klaus and I were sitting together, all the couples were. We were coddled on next to the fire, its warmth giving us strength. Not really, the alcohol did.

"Ok, first round" Katherine spun the bottle. Silence filled the room, everyone watching the bottle spin and spin….. It landed on me.

SHIT.

"Ok Caroline, I dare you to give Klaus a blowjob" FUCK.

WHAT? OK, DON'T PANIC. YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS. YOU WILL DO THIS.

"In front of everyone?" I said in a small voice. Damn it.

"Do you have a problem with it? You're not scared, are you?"

"Well, I have a problem" Rebekah said. "I do not want to watch a porno, not with my brother starting on it! I refuse!"

"You can leave if you want, but she is doing it" Katherine smirked. _Be careful Katherine, payback is a bitch. _

We saw Rebekah and matt leave the room, a disgusted look planted on her face. It was funny, in a way.

I had a big glass of whiskey in front of me. We all had one, pretty sure Kol had more than one.

"Of course not. I'll do it" I had to. I took a big swallow of whisky.

My thought was dry with nerves. I clear my voice.

I turned around. I grabbed the edge of Klaus shirt and pulled it over his head, then I kissed him with a raving passion not many people know. I started kissing down his neck and like always, it started to feel like they were the only people in the room. Not that they made a habit of publicly have oral sex.

"Are you sure, love? You don't have to do this" she heard Klaus say.

"I want to" I said.

I could feel his erection against my thigh, hard and ready, growing beneath my palm. That only made me wetter. I kissed his stomach and quickly undid his pants. I pulled him out, going up and down his length. I was actually doing this, I thought. I made him lay down and next to me I heard Katherine say "She is actually going to do" My mouth was directly on top of the tip of his cock, but I hesitated. I knew I would never leave this down, but I had to do it. No rules. How smart of me. I opened my mouth and allowed his entire length into my mouth. I stared pulling my face up and down, gaging on his length, and I could faintly hear nick's moans with my own. I let myself have another gag but vowed that I would pull out before he comes. That was personal. I rolled him on my tongue like a Popsicle, and then licked his shaft, making him moan even louder, and that is when I stopped. I quickly pulled my head up, taking a growl out of Klaus. He knew what I did and he did not liked it. I gave him my finish-this-soon look and then grabbed his sensitive part and pulled him inside his pants again. When he somewhat recollected, we faced everyone, meeting with a very disturbed bonnie, a very shocked Katherine and from the boys, well, lets just say I had to grab Klaus real hard to make him not hurt them.

"Ok, who's next?" I said, trying to desperately turn the attention back to the game. I swear my cheeks are on fire. I rolled the bottle and it landed on….. Elijah. I looked at Katherine and smirked.

This should be fun.


End file.
